1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest apparatus installed in a chair for a computer work, and in particular to an armrest apparatus installed in a chair for a computer work which may be used as an armrest in a chair and may be used as an armrest for a computer work when a user sits on a chair and performs a computer work.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user performs a computer work in a state that a user sits on a chair, the user's arms must be upwardly lifted above an upper surface of a table for operating a keyboard or mouse disposed on an upper surface of a table. When a keyboard and mouse are disposed in a keyboard drawer installed below an upper plate of a table, the user must operate a keyboard and mouse in a state that the user's arms are upwardly lifted, so that the user easily feels a fatigue.
Various armrests are developed for conveniently supporting the user's arms during a computer work in the conventional art. However, almost conventional armrests for a computer are fixedly installed in the table.
However, in the conventional armrest for a computer in which the armrest is fixedly installed in the table, left and right sides are separately fabricated, and a bracket, which supports and surrounds the front surface of the upper plate of the table in the upper and lower portions, is fixed by screws. In this case, the bracket may damage the upper plate of the table. In addition, in the case that a glass plate is provided on the upper surface of the table, when the bracket is fixed using the screws, the bracket may over-pressurize the glass plate, so that the glass plate may be broken.
In addition, when the installed computer is moved to another table, the armrest for a computer installed in the table must be disassembled and then is installed in another table again to which the computer is moved for thereby causing much inconvenience. When the armrest is installed again in the above manner, the table may be damaged or the glass plate provided on the upper surface of the table may be easily broken.
Almost chairs include an armrest for supporting the user's arms, and all armrests installed in the chair have a height lower than the upper plate of the chair which is generally used in office.
Therefore, when the user performs a computer work in a state that the user sits on the chair, since the user must upwardly lift his arms above the upper plate of the table, the armrests of the chair are not capable of efficiently supporting the user's arms. In addition, since the armrests of the chair are fixed to the chair, it is impossible to effectively support the user's arms.